VENGEANCE OU AMOUR
by valy72
Summary: Après deux ans d'absence, un ancien agent revient au sein de l'équipe et les souvenirs heureux et douleureux réaparraissent. Va t'elle décider de rester par amour ou continuer sa quête de vengeance ? 1er fic donnez moi un avis merci et soyez indulgent
1. Chapter 1

**1****er**** chapitre : RETOUR A DC**

Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans qu'elle était parti, qu'elle les avait quitté, qu'elle avait laissé sa famille de cœur et ses meilleurs amis. Maintenant elle les observait de loin et se demandait comment aller vers eux et comment allaient ils réagir à son retour !

Les derniers mois passés avec eux avaient été dur et rempli de tristesse, son fils, son amour sa raison de vivre avait été tué, on lui avait enlevé brutalement et tout ça à cause d'elle et de sa dernière enquête. Elle n'avait pas voulu de leur aide ni de leur pitié, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouver Hassan le salaud qui lui avait pris son ange.

Elle avait décidé d'accepter un transfert au sein d'une nouvelle équipe qui avait pour tache de surveiller et de démanteler les réseaux de marchands d'armes et cela en parti en Europe et en Afghanistan. Elle espérait découvrir ainsi ou se cachait Hassan, qui n'était autre qu'un des plus grand trafiquant au monde. Et cela faisait 2 ans qu'elle lui courrait après sans succès, bien sur son travail était reconnu, elle avait a son actif de nombreux succès et réussi à neutraliser différent grands groupes de vendeurs d'armes mais jamais elle n'a eu Hassan. Elle était fatiguée émotionnellement et physiquement mais elle continuait sa quête comme si sa vie ne signifiait plus que vengeance !

Sa dernière surveillance en Europe lui avait permis de mettre en évidence un trafic au sein même d'une base situé à DC, et il y a de ça 2 jours, un Marines avait été tué avec une des armes disparus de la base de Norfolk. Ses anciens amis avaient été chargés de l'enquête et après une discussion avec Tom Morrow (qui avait été heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles et qui ne pouvait pas rater la chance de la faire revenir !), ils avaient décidé que les 2 enquêtes devraient être mené ensemble et qu'elle devrait retravailler avec son ancienne équipe sous les ordres de Gibbs ! Et bien sur il lui laissait le soin de les avertir !

Gibbs ! C'était sa plus grande peur, tant d'émotions remontaient à la surface rien qu'en prononçant son nom. Son départ avait profondément choqué et mis en colère Gibbs. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis, des âmes sœurs comme dirait ducky, et malgré leur amitié elle lui avait fait ce que personne n'avait osé lui faire avant, elle avait refusé son aide et elle était partie sans lui demandé son avis et son autorisation ! Et elle ne lui avait donné aucunes nouvelles pendant deux ans !

Gibbs et son défunt mari Peter étaient amis et marines ensembles quand Peter est mort au combat, Gibbs avait été là pour elle et Mathieu son fils alors âgé de 2 ans. Il a pris Lili sous son aile au sein du NCIS, ce qui a été une très bonne chose vu les grandes capacités qu'elle avait, on pouvait la définir comme une combinaison de chacun des membres de l'équipe, c'est une enquêteuse chevronnée, elle possède de grande connaissance en informatique et en armement, elle a de très bonne bases en médecine medico légale et peu facilement vous tués que ce soit avec une arme à feu ou avec une trombone tout comme Ziva. Le fait d'avoir eu un père marine et d'avoir été aussi dans l'armé au sein d'une unité élite en est pour quelque chose !

Tom a toujours dit qu'avec elle et Gibbs sur le terrain les méchants feraient mieux d'aller se coucher !!

Gibbs et elle on toujours eu une symbiose parfaite, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, tout ce disait par le regard ou par le Corp., tout le monde était étonné de leur entente, elle était la seule qui lui tenait tête et qui pouvait le calmer avec un seul regard. Au fil des années leur amitié avait évolué, elle avait bien vu que Gibbs avait des sentiments très forts pour elle, elle n'était pas indifférente non plus mais elle était bloqué sur son passé et sur Peter et elle avait comme un sentiment de trahison rien qu'en s'imaginant répondre aux avances de Gibbs. Le décès de son fils et son départ avait au moins réglé ce problème ! Mais là maintenant, il fallait faire face et essayé de se montrer forte et toujours avancé !!

**2 ème chapitre L'affrontement**

Lili avait décidé de voir tom Morrows à 8h en espérant ne croiser personne dans un premier tant, puis en arrivant au NCIS, elle avait une envie subite de revoir Abby en premier.

Arrivé dans le hall

« Bonjour, je suis l'agent Lili Andrews, j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur Morrows »

« Bonjour, agent Andrews, vos accréditations sont prêtes, les voici ! Bonne journée Madame »

« Merci et bonne journée à vous aussi »

Voila j'y suis ! Bon espérons que je vais finir la journée entière ! Punaise je ne pensais pas que je serai si heureuse de revenir là !

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je décide de descendre au labo et de revoir ma sœur de cœur, les souvenirs de nos rigolades et de nos meilleurs moments me reviennent à l'esprit et je commence à avoir mal au ventre" pourvu qu'elle soit heureuse de me revoir !"

Le ding de l'ascenseur me fait revenir à la réalité. J'entends de la musique mais j'entends surtout la voix d'Abby et celle de Ducky mon père de substitution ! J'entre doucement, Ducky qui est face à moi me repère tout de suite, un sourire apparait sur son visage et le mien, je lui fais comprendre de ne rien dire pour l'instant et il hoche de la tête.

Je m'approche, Abby qui a entendu le ding ne se retourne pas, elle est persuadée que c'est Gibbs !

« Gibbs, tu es en avance, je n'ai toujours pas les résultats ! Et Ducky non plus ! »

« Je te croyais plus rapide Abby ! »

Je l'ai vu se redresser au son de ma voix, mais elle ne retourne pas, je lui touche l'épaule et l'a fait pivoter sur son siège, je vois alors des larmes dans ses yeux et mes propres yeux commencent à me piquer. Et au moment ou je ne m'y attendais pas elle se jette à mon coup et nous projette toutes les deux au sol, surprise par cet élan ma tête frappe le sol.

« Hey !! Abby, tu m'en veux au point de me tuer !! »

« Oh punaise je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Ou était tu ? Que faisais-tu ? Comment tu vas ? Tu reviens définitivement ? Ou habites-tu ? Faut qu'on fasse la fête ! Faut prévenir tout le monde ! f…… »

« du calme Abs, déjà laisse moi me lever et respirer et ensuite je répondrais à tes question en plus je voudrais dire bonjour à Ducky ! »

« oui pardon c'est l'émotion !! »

« c'est rien je suis heureuse aussi, bonjour ducky ! »

« ma chère Lili, comme cela fait du bien de te revoir, tu nous as énormement manqué, tu le sais au moins ! »

« vous m'avez manqué aussi ! »

Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire, enfin je voulais leur dire tellement de choses mais ma gorge était nouée et aucuns sons ne sortaient , l'émotion de les revoir était trop grande et j'étais connu pour ne pas montrer ni exprimer mes émotions seul Gibbs pouvait les voir.

Ducky voyait mes difficultés a parler et avec un petit sourire il me prit dans ses bras et me fit un calin.

« chut, ca ira ! nous comprenons que c'est difficile pour toi de revenir et dit toi que l'on ne juge pas ta décision de partir mais cela nous a rendu triste et l'équipe a subi énormément de chagrin surtout une personne en particulier !! »

J'ai compris tout de suite qu'il parlait de Gibbs.

Nous avons commencé à parler de nos souvenirs et de la raison de ma venu quand le ding de l'ascenseur retenti encore une fois ! je vis arrivé Tony, Ziva , un autre agent que je ne connaissait pas et bien sur Gibbs ! Mon cœur se serra d'un coup et mon regard ne pouvais pas quitter les yeux bleus qui me regardaient ! Tony fut le premier a réagir !

« Lili !! je peux pas le croire !! »

Il arriva vers moi et me souleva du sol, il me fit tourner puis Ziva me serra très fort, c'était la première fois que je voyais Ziva si expressive, Gibbs lui n'avait toujours pas bougé et son regard était toujours sur moi, c'était indéchiffrable, à la fois de la joie, de la deception, de la tristesse et enfin de la colère !

Tous me posaient des questions et me présentaient Macgee, je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête jusqu'au moment ou Gibbs se mit à parler.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 3

_Tous me posaient des questions et me présentaient Macgee, je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête jusqu'au moment ou Gibbs à parler_.

« Abby ! Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? »

Tout en parlant, Gibbs me fixait mais ne fit aucun geste vers moi ! Tous restaient figés en attendant la réponse d'Abby.

Abby, elle, ne savait pas quoi faire, son regard passait de moi à Gibbs, puis après avoir repris ses esprits elle donna les détails de ses découvertes à l'équipe. Gibbs me fixait toujours ce qui avait tendance à me mettre mal à l'aise.

Voyant ou plutôt me trouvant pas à ma place à ce moment je décidais de remonter pour aller voir morrow. Au moment, ou j'allais quitter la pièce je sentis une main me retenant, relevant les yeux pour voir qui c'était, je me retrouvais plongée dans un regard bleu azur qui me donna des frissons, je pouvais facilement reconnaitre de la colère, de l'incompréhension et aussi de la peur ! Mais Gibbs n'a jamais peur ! Je crois que cela m'a terrifié !

« Bon travail Abby, règle les détails avec Mcgee, Tony, Ziva occupez vous de notre suspect ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, il m'attira dans l'ascenseur ! Au moment de pénétrer à l'intérieur je vis les regards inquiets de mes anciens collègues et amis !

Une fois les portes fermées, le silence ne fut rompu que par le bruit de l'ascenseur en mouvement, le stress mêlé à la peur de me retrouver seule avec Gibbs commençait à m'envahir !

Puis tout d'un coup un arrêt brusque se fit ressentir je n'avais même pas vu que Gibbs avait appuyé sur l'arrêt d'urgence, le moment des questions était venu mais je ne suis pas sure d'être encore prête à affronter cette homme qui comptait et compte encore aujourd'hui tant pour moi !

« Pourquoi ? » ce fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche mais je suppose que lui attendait une réponse un peu plus développée.

« Pourquoi quoi, Gibbs ! » « Tu sais pourquoi je suis parti ! Alors ne vient pas là en face de moi et jouer l'inquisiteur ! » Mon ton était monté plus haut que je le voulais et je voyais sa colère prendre le dessus sur lui !

« Je sais pourquoi tu es partie, mais pourquoi revenir ! Pour nous faire encore plus de mal pour achever ton œuvre ! »

« De quoi tu parles ! Que veux-tu dire par mon œuvre »

« Ton départ a failli anéantir mon équipe, ils ont peinés à retrouver leurs marques sans toi ! Dinozzo a failli demander son transfert, ducky voulait prendre sa retraite, Abby et bien Abby n'était plus Abby ! Ils leurs a fallu énormément de temps afin de s'habituer à ton absence ! »

« Et toi »

« Moi tu sais ce que tu m'as fais ! » son ton était mauvais mais on pouvait entendre la tristesse derrière, je ne savais pas quoi dire alors je rompis encore une de ces sacre règles !

« Je suis désolée ! »

« Désolée ! Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu es là ! »

« J.. j' »

« Alors agent Andrews, on a perdu sa voix ! Pourquoi est tu là ! » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et il se rapprochait de moi

« J'ai besoin de votre aide » c'était sortit comme un murmure, il se rapprocha encore de moi et me plaqua contre le mur de l'ascenseur sans brutalité mais avec assez de force pour me faire comprendre que je n'irais pas ailleurs !

« Je n'ai pas bien entendu ! »

« Tu as décidé de me torturer jusqu'au bout ! » « Oui »

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, de ton aide ! Voila tu es content »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point »

Il commença à se détacher de moi mais pas avant d'avoir humé mes cheveux et de frôler sa bouche prête de mon oreille en répétant « au non tu ne peux pas savoir ! »

Un sourire était sur ses lèvres, il remit l'ascenseur en marche et ne dit plus rien il jouissait de la situation et je devinais que son aide allait me couter très chère !


	3. Chapter 3

_Un sourire était sur ses lèvres, il remit l'ascenseur en marche et ne dit plus rien il jouissait de la situation et je devinais que son aide allait me couter très chère !_

J'étais toujours étourdi pas ce qui venait de se passer, mon cœur battait tellement vite que j'ai cru un instant que ma poitrine allait exploser, il n'y avait vraiment qu'un homme pour me faire perdre mes moyens comme ca !

Je repris mon esprit juste à temps pour voir que nous étions arrivés et que Gibbs tenait les portes de l'ascenseur afin que je puisse sortir, et il arborait toujours ce sourire !

Une fois sorti, nous nous dirigions vers les bureaux, afin de prendre une pause face à mes sentiments je gravis directement les marches et j'allais voir le directeur, Gibbs me suivit du regard mais ne dis rien.

Après avoir parlé avec Morrow , je revins vers les bureaux, toute l'équipe était revenu et en train de travailler sur l'enquête. Personne ne savait encore pourquoi j'étais là et Morrow qui m'avait suivi m'avait dis dans son bureau qu'il me donnait son accord pour retravailler avec le ncis sur cette enquête mais que bien sur seul le chef d'équipe pouvait soit accepter soit refuser ma présence et que comme convenu je devais m'expliquer et faire ma demande d'enquête conjointe moi-même.

Tous s'arrêtaient de travailler en me voyant approcher, Gibbs me fixait et attendait que je parle.

Après avoir raconté tous les détails de ma venue et les différents raccords entre nos enquêtes, je me décidais à regarder Gibbs directement et faire ma demande :

« Voilà vous savez tous pourquoi je suis de retour, vous comprenez que j'ai besoin de travailler avec vous mais je veux attraper Hassan moi-même. Alors Gibbs ! Es tu d'accord ? »

Je vis Gibbs froncer les sourcils, puis :

« Agent Matthews, une question d'abord si nous trouvons Hassan que fera tu ? »

« Tu connais la réponse Agent Gibbs ! »

« Je suis prêt à accepter mais à 4 conditions »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Premièrement, tu travailles sous mes ordres et tu m'obéis et fais ce que je demande sans discutions et sans mensonges »

« Je peux travailler avec ça «

« Deuxièmement, je veux savoir ou tu es 24h sur 24h, pas de balades nocturnes le soir pas d'enquête en solo »

« Et tu crois que tu vas faire comment pour me surveiller.. »

« Facile le jour tu travailles en binôme avec moi et la nuit tu loges chez moi j'ai une chambre d'amis qui n'attend que toi »

« C'est une blague ! » je voyais du coin de l'œil Toni et Ziva sourire, moi je ne rigolais pas, je craignais que de rester 24h/24 avec Gibbs allait mettre mes nerfs et mon sang froid à rude épreuve et comment allais je faire pour éviter de tomber encore plus en amour pour lui !

« C'est ca ou on arrête la ! »

Et voila son sourire était de retour, je maudis cet homme !

« Bon et les deux autres ? »

« Je veux savoir tout de ton enquête et de ce qui c'est passé pendant c'est deux années, et je veux que tu répondes honnêtement et franchement a mes questions ! »

« Tant que cela a rapport avec l'affaire »

« J'ai dit à mes questions quelles soient d'ordre privé ou professionnels »

« Tu vas trop loin Gibbs ! »

« À toi de voir si tu as besoin de nous ou pas ! »

Je sentais que je devenais en colère, il profitait de la situation pour régler nos antécédents et je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à poser des questions très intimes et je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'en sortir. Je regardais Morrow espérant un peu d'aide de sa part mais il me fit comprendre que c'est Gibbs qui avait les cartes en main

« Bon je n'ai toujours pas le choix, alors j'accepte »

Je crois que je n'avais jamais pu lire dans les yeux de Gibbs autant de joie, ce batard venait de me faire mettre un genou à terre et il s'apprêtait à m'achever.

« Et en dernier, je veux être avec toi qu'en on trouve Hassan, et je veux que tu ne sois jamais seule avec lui ! »

« Tu m'en demande beaucoup ! Mais j'accepte » Au fond de moi, je sais que cette dernière demande était la plus difficile car je savais que Gibbs voulais m'empêcher de tuer Hassan, mais là il se trompe rien ne m'en dissuadera!

« Ce n'est pas suffisant Lili, je veux ta parole pour l'ensemble »

En tant qu'ancien marine tous les deux on ne rompt jamais sa parole c'est une règle, je l'ai toujours suivi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Tu as ma parole, Gibbs alors heureux »

« De plus en plus ! »


End file.
